Dune Quixote
"Dune Quixote" is the twenty-eighth episode of Aladdin that aired on October 7, 1994. It is the twenty-fifth episode to air in syndication. Plot While Aladdin is trying on some hats, Sadira gets caught stealing a ladle by Farouk. She hides the ladle behind her back and tells the merchant that she doesn't have it. When Farouk leaves, Sadira thanks Aladdin and invites him to her place to have a drink of pomegranate juice. Aladdin refuses at first, but Sadira persuades him through manipulation. Iago tries to warn Aladdin that Sadira is easily manipulating him, but he refuses to listen and joins Sadira togethrr with Abu on his shoulder. Iago watches them abs they leave and goes to the palace to let Jasmine, Genie, and Carpet know about what just happened. At Sadira's place, Sadira shows Aladdin a fairytale kingdom, which she calls the land of fantasies. She pours sand on Aladdin and his clothes turn into a knight outfit and he acts like a dragon slayer. Sadira then turns Abu into a horse and turns her "streetrat" outfit into a princess outfit. When the three are about to go in the land of fantasies, Jasmine, Genie, and Iago show up to stop them, but the three get in. Jasmine tells Genie to close the portal while she stops Sadira, but Genie tells her that mixing magic is dangerous. After Aladdin, Jasmine, and Sadira get out and Genie closes the portal, Aladdin and Sadira's clothes change back to their "streetrat" outfits. Abu, however, changes from a horse to a donkey. Then, it turns out that Aladdin is still acting like a dragon slayer who wants to save a princess. He gets on Abu and the two leave Sadira's place. Genie tells Jasmine that the only way to change the two back to normal is to have Sadira kiss Aladdin. Jasmine reluctantly agrees and everyone goes looking for Aladdin and Abu. Aladdin and Abu are at a desert and run into two thieves. One of the thieves fights Aladdin while the other one kidnaps Abu. Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, and Sadira arrive at the desert. Sadira goes to Aladdin while Jasmine goes to Abu. Sadira traps the thief fighting Aladdin. Then she is about to kiss him, but he tells her that he can only kiss the princess. Jasmine, Genie, Iago, and Sadira have an idea. Genie turns Sadira's clothes into the same princess outfit from before, Jasmine chains her, and they create a mechanical dragon. Genie accidentally throws the remote controlling the dragon and the dragon goes out of control. Aladdin and Abu arrive and Aladdin fights the dragon. After everyone defeats the dragon, Aladdin and Sadira kiss. Aladdin turns back to normal and Abu changes back into a monkey. Aladdin sees Jasmine watching him kiss Sadira and becomes uncomfortable. Jasmine and Sadira go out shopping with Aladdin trying to catch up to them. Genie tells Iago that Aladdin will be humiliated if he finds out what just happened and the parrot flies to tell him as Genie tries to stop him. Cast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Kellie Martin as Sadira *Dan Castellaneta as Genie *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Frank Welker as Abu *Jim Cummings as Farouk Gallery Trivia *As of this episode, Sadira reforms, gives up on pursuing Aladdin for herself and becomes a friend to the gang. *The episode's title is a play on the character Don Quixote. fr:Aladdinge qui chote Category:Television episodes Category:Aladdin episodes